pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:A/E Shadow Form Runner
This build maintains Shadow Form with the use of Glyph of Swiftness and Deadly Paradox to create a very safe runner. While this isn't as fast as other options, this has the ability to run nearly anywhere in the game. Attributes and Skills prof=A/E air=12 deadly=3 sha=12+1+3of SwiftnessParadoxFormOptionalEscapeDashOptionalCharge/build * If there are no knockdowns for the run, take Dark Prison. If there are take "I Am Unstoppable!" Equipment * All Radiant. * Rune of Attunement that provides energy on full equipment, except head for +3 in shadow arts. * +20% staff with +15 energy and +5^50 (or +5 while enchanted). Some proposals are: ** Sadi's Benediction ** Fervorborn Staff ** Everlasting Ghostly Staff Usage *To Maintain Shadow Form, use Glyph of Swiftness and Deadly Paradox then Shadow Form. *When approaching a mob, target the enemy farthest from you and use either of your shadow steps to save time. Note that shadow steps have aftercast. *If you are rubber banding, type /stuck or start attacking one of the enemies near you to snap back to normal. *If you have Glyph of Swiftness working on multiple spells, try to save your shadow steps for right after casting Shadow Form to get the full effectiveness of the spells. *If you are running multiple shadow steps, try targeting one foe, shadow step to it, and then click on another foe and shadow step to it, then use dash. This allows for a quick pass and deaggro. Counters *Offensive non-spells/attacks *Signets that can remove Shadow Form like Signet of Disenchantment. For these areas, be careful to cover Shadow Form with Dwarven Stability. Bring extra cover enchantments if necessary, such as Shadow Refuge. *Traps. For areas with traps, try to use Dash to run by them without setting them off. *Spells that do not specifically target you (Flame Djinn's Haste). Easy way to prevent this is to not shadow step to enemies with this and not stopping. Variants *Heart of Shadow is good as both a healing skill as a way to get out of body blocking. *Flame Djinn's Haste if you don't have a high enough rank in Deldrimor. In this case, increase Fire Magic to 12 and drop Air Magic to 3. Put Deadly Arts at 0. *Shadow Steps that can target allies for use on NPCs. *"I Am Unstoppable!" for skills such as Signet of Judgment and Giant Stomp. Notes *Shadow Form is now easily maintainable due to recent buffs. It lasts 32 seconds at 16 shadow arts, and Glyph of Swiftness and Deadly Paradox now stack. This means Shadow Form lasts 38 seconds and the recharge is 30 making it very easy to maintain Shadow Form. (No longer possible due to update. Only a 1 second leeway now.) *This build can also function while carrying an item. 16 Shadow arts is needed to do this, but the 20% enchantment mod is not required. There is only a 2 second gap in which shadow form is recastable with this method, so if possible, drop the bundle and recast shadow form with the 20% enchantment mod for a much safer and calmer run. (No longer possible due to update. Only a 1 second gap now.) *List of Runnable Areas: **Beacon's to Droknar's Forge (video footage - veoh, streaming) **Droknar's Forge through Ice Dome to Copperhammer Mines **Camp Rankor to Granite Citadel **Lion's Arch to Sanctum Cay **Old Ascalon to Lion's Arch **Eye of the North to Umbral Grotto **Umbral Grotto to Rata Sum **Rata Sum to Gadd's Encampment **This build is also very helpful in exploring the Echovald Forest, just remember to take "I am Unstoppable!". *This build may also run the Sanctum Cay mission. Consider bringing a health-regen skill such as Feigned Neutrality or Shadow Sanctuary in place of Dark Prison or "I Am Unstoppable!" to counter poison, as well as to regen your health if you miss the recast on Shadow Form. Also, be sure you have 16 points in Shadow Arts, as you will have just enough time to recast Shadow Form before it runs out while holding the Scepter of Orr, since you will not have the +20% duration of enchantments, because you will not be holding your weapon. Alternatively, you can just drop the Scepter and pick it up again after casting. The +1 energy regen from the Scepter will keep your energy bar high enough to cycle through Glyph of Swiftness, Deadly Paradox, Shadow Form, Dwarven Stability, and your running skills. Be sure you have 30+ energy by the time Shadow Form is about to run out, because the combination of Deadly Paradox + Glyph of Swiftness + Shadow Form is equal to 30 energy. *This build can also run Elona Reach on Hard Mode, mission and bonus. Complete the run as normal, collecting the first crystal and giving it to the Ghostly Hero. Then head to right side and grab the first crystal. The first bonus ghost is just below it, touch it and go. Then give that crystal to the ghostly hero and start heading to the left side. Grab that crystal and repeat the same process except for the other side.